zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Amano
Lucas Amano is the secondary main Character in the Fanfic series, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles. Lucas was born to the highly intelligent Amano Family that act as advisers to the Royal Family, Lucas is seen as one of the greatest tactitians of his generation. Personality In the First Saga, Lucas seems to have an overall cheerful disposition, in spite of all his hardships and misgivings. However, his emotions are quite unpredictable, fluctuating from enthusiastic and hyperactive to angry the next, and he loses interest in things fairly quickly. Lucas often uses harsh and impolite language, such as "bloody" or other swear words, regardless of whom he is speaking to. In the Second Saga, Lucas has a much more cold demader, even though he might seem nice to approach. He only shows his caring side to his friends, Lucas also is very caculating and can analize a problem before it gets out of hand. He seems to like to preform experiments on his potions. Lucas can also seem very Selfish, suggesting that the Party leave Lucia behind because she is a problem to the group for being hurt, but he really does care for his friends. Appearance In the First Saga, Lucas is a teenager who possesses icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair, with one noticeable cowlick that curls up on the right side. He wears a long plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with black lining and a black back, a white button-up shirt, black shorts, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a charcoal ribbon tied around his neck. History Lucas was born in the Amano Family, the family that lends it's wisdom to the Royal Family of Hyrule. He met P.J., Connor and Zelda on the moonlight Bridge and the four became close friends, after the Moonlight Bridge incident Lucas' father was killed in the battle and he joined the knights in order to get stronger and protect his friends. After the events of -The First Strike- Lucas travelled to Termina in order to gain more insight about the world and kept in contact with his friends, however after a year of studying, he returned to Hyrule to help out with Zelda's upcoming crowning as the next Queen of Hyrule. Present Lucas is seen in chapter 3, he joins with Zelda and they find P.J. in Kakariko Village and travel up Death mountian, after finding some info the group fought with the giant Golem and Lucas suggested that P.J. use his weight on the Golem to knock it down so they can kill it, after that was done the group left for Zora's River in Eastern Hyrule. Gallery 94244.jpg|Lucas in the First Saga Radio Drama CD Cyril.jpg|Lucas in the Second Saga Quotes *''"The Amano Family is like a pawn you say... then I'll prove to you that we are not all Pawns!" Lucas to a Rouge Knight of Hyrule *"The Professor's intelect is amazing... I would like to learn more about the secrets of this world..." (Lucas talking about Professor Sage) Relationships *'Family: Lucas has a close relationship with his family, he is really close to his Sister and Brother who look up to him as a Teacher *'''P.J. Belforma: Both P.J. and Lucas are called doppelgangers by both Connor and Zelda, mostly because of their small rivialy, with Lucas' Book Smarts clashes with Jessie's Street Smarts, but even though the two might not seem to get along the both of them are very close friends. *'Zelda Sidos Heurassien: '''Lucas and Zelda are close too, she often helps Lucas with his research and he helps like wise, they are seen studying together sometimes. *'Connor Belforma: '''Both Connor and Lucas are close as well, they often try to talk P.J. out of his many Ideas on how to deal with monsters. Trivia *Lucas also seems to preform experiments with his potions and what not, he often asks P.J. for help saying that "P.J. can stomach anything... even Zelda's horrible cooking..." Category:Original Characters Category:Characters